Favor
by Stephosaur
Summary: Magnus wants to ask a small favor from his tired, boyfriend Alec. A favor that includes, flashbacks, neon signs and... nail polish?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world that Cassandra Clare has created.**

**Warnings: Pure fluffiness**

**Favor**  


Magnus shuffled in his furry black Burberry slippers and designer sleepwear, a maroon colored silk sleep button down shirt and pajama bottoms of the same color. He was leaning against a pillar by the kitchen, his bright green-golden cat-like eyes fell on his teenage boyfriend who was lying on his coach, and one socked foot on the headrest while the other dangled over the edge. Magnus could never understand how his lover was able to sleep in such uncomfortable positions.

He was dressed in what Magnus would call a stay- home- all- day outfit, but he still managed to look adorable. Alec wore warlock's borrowed black yoga bottoms and a gray t-shirt that made his broad chest and arms more defined and Magnus unable to resist touching them.

The arm that covered Alec's eyes made him believe that the younger man was taking a well deserved nap. Alec and his siblings had been fighting demons since midnight and the blue eyed teen had come home at around 4 in the morning. Magnus had attempted to stay awake to make sure his boyfriend was safe and unharmed but sleep eventually overtook him. When Alec arrived home, he had one thing on his mind and that was to sleep for all eternity.

********************************FLASHBACK********* *************************

_The young shadowhunter was sore and exhausted; his arms felt more like weights as he dragged himself down the hall. Thinking a shower would do wonders for his tired muscles and rid the demon blood and grime that covered him head and toe, he wondered into the bedroom. For the first time in hours of dodging poisonous pincers and keeping an eye on not two but eight of the demons arms, Alec felt calm and serene. The sight before him made a warm smile spread across his face._

_Magnus was curled on Alec's side of the bed, the blue eyed teen's pillow hugged close to his chest. He felt a warm feeling soar inside of him at the thought of someone other than his family missing him and awaiting his return._

_He stealthily made his way to toward the sleeping warlock and greeted him with a small kiss to his forehead, tenderly stroking the sleeping Warlock's cheek. He froze when Magnus moaned sleepily before curling further into a ball, soft snoring escaping his parted lips. He was beautiful._

_Alec moved the sheets that had fallen off the bed and covered his boyfriend's body with them. He made his way the electric blue painted bathroom and took hot bath, it was mostly him standing against the wall, allowing the water to run down his body, swirls of murky colored water circled his feet as it went down the drain._

_Once he was done, Alec discovered his boyfriend still in the same spot and went to snuggle against him, running his long fingers through the soft locks of hair._

_The soft breathing coming from Magnus lulled the tired teen into a deep sleep. Surprisingly, Alec had no nightmares about spider-looking demons, no only familiar cat looking eyes._

***************************END OF FLASHBACK*****************************

Now here was Magnus wondering if his boyfriend would do him a tiny favor.

A croaky voice rang through the air, "Magnus stop staring at me, do you need something?"

Alec lifted his head from the feathery pink pillow, his hair messy and sticking up all over the place. An image of a cute baby porcupine popped inside the Warlock's head.

Magnus smiled at the true willingness in his boyfriend's voice. The boy was always concerned about his friends and family, never taking a second to do something for himself. The Warlock thought his favor would benefit both of them.

"Well I didn't know if I should bother you or not. You got in so late last night I'm sure all you want to do is sleep."

Alec sleepily opened his eyes before turning to face the fidgeting warlock.

"Nah that's alright what do you need Mag?"

With more confidence than before, Magnus shuffled his way toward Alec, carefully straddling the teen's waist.

"Is this alright?"

Alec lifted an eyebrow, "Since when have you asked whether it was alright or not to put your hands on me."

Magnus laughed before he rested his lithe body on top of Alec who welcomed the warm weight with open arms.

His eyes sparkled deviously, "You make me sound like I'm an insatiable sex addict who takes advantage of his poor boyfriend-"

He was cut off with a hard kiss to the lips. A deep moan sounded from the back of his throat as two warm hands ran up and down his sides, sneaking inside his shirt in the process.

As their lips parted with a soft smacking sound, Alec gave Magnus a cheeky smirk.

"You haven't heard me complain. So really, what do you need? And please tell me it's not rearranging your entire wardrobe? Give me a few more minutes and I'll be up to venture into the unknown."

Magnus rolled his eyes, before resting his head on his arms, moving up and down his boyfriend's chest with each breath Alec took.

"I want you to paint my nails."

Alec had closed his eyes He remembered the day Magnus discovered his hidden talent. He had done his boyfriend's nails on a day when it was too hot to leave the colorful loft and both were too lazy to do anything remotely productive. He had come by a bottle of silver nail polish and proceeded to paint his boyfriend's nails as the Warlock slept soundly on the couch. Surprisingly Magnus did not move at all during the process and by the time Alec was finished, he admired the work he had done and nodded approvingly.

After doing that, Alec fell asleep beside Magnus wondering if the warlock would laugh and poke fun at his secret talent.

The Nephlim was wrong. Very wrong.

Alec was startled awake when Magnus tackled him on the carpeted floor where he had taken to sleeping, using his arms to cushion his head. The excited boyfriend proceeded to ask him if he had done them. Alec glanced at the silver bottle of nail polish clutched in his hand. He hesitantly nodded his head and earned a kiss that took his breath away.

He had hoped that Magnus would forget but no such luck on his part.

" Are you that bored babe that you don't want to magically paint your own nails?"

"It's not as much fun and come on Alec darling it's your weird way of getting the OCDness out of you."

The need to keep everything in order and in its place proved to be difficult for Alec especially since he was scared of facing the wrath of one glittery warlock that had on several occasions snapped at him for putting away his things and never being able to find them again. He always needed find something to channel his obsessive compulsive tendencies. That day he had chosen to paint nails. To each its own right?

Alec sighed, 'He could ask me to help clean the bedroom, or find out whatever happened to the hamster we bought together as a couple but no he wants this.'

Magnus sensed the impending no coming from the expression in his boyfriend's eyes and proceeded to beg. He, the high warlock of Brooklyn, never resorted to such measures but he threw out his pride with only one person and that person had gorgeous blue eyes and a shy smile.

"Please Alec just this once. Don't be a mean shadowhunter!"

Alec saw that undeniable adorable pout on Magnus face, he couldn't resist and slowly moved from his sprawled position on the coach.

"Fine which color do you want?"

Alec groaned as Magnus abruptly stood up putting some pressure on a bruise by his ribs.

"Sorry love!"

Alec waved it off as he said, "Yea, yea it's okay."

He continued to lay on the coach as he heard slight rummaging as the warlock Looked through his vast collection of nail polishes that had magically appeared beside them.

It was no surprise that Magnus Bane owned an extensive collection of various colors of nail polishes but who would have that serious; studious Alec Lightwood had a special talent for painting nails with an utmost precision.

With steady hands that he had gained in training and being accurate in throwing daggers or arrows in a designated target along with the obsessive compulsive need to have everything perfect and neat. Alec had the steady hand, eye to detail that anyone in nail department wished to own.

****************************SECOND FLASHBACK*****************************  
_Alec remembered his little sister bugging him hours on end to play with her whenever they were alone and since training still wasn't an option for the young shadowhunters; Isabelle would drag her big brother to her room and force him to paint his nails. Alec would say no over and over again but not wanting to hear high pitched screaming and seeing his favorite book being held hostage made Alec reconsider and agree to his sister's strange whims._

_A few minutes later, his nails were painted in a bright pink; he looked sadly at how messy it appeared._

_He ruefully thought, 'If you're going to do something that I don't want at least do it right.'_

_Being the obnoxious older brother, Alec proceeded to voice his thoughts to his sister who in turn challenged him to do a better job than her._

_He accepted the challenge mostly on the fact that there was nothing to do and their parents wouldn't be back for days. He took the offered purple nail polish and carefully began to do light strokes with the dainty brush on his sister's blunt nails. She didn't move, she was too in awe on how her serious, bookworm, boring brother was doing a fantastic job at painting her nails. His eyes were narrowed slightly, inky locks of hair falling forward with his pink tongue sticking out in deep concentration. It was if he was deactivating a bomb. After what felt like hours, Isabelle squealed in delight at her beautifully painted nails. They were gorgeous, no spot of paint on the sides of her fingernails, even strokes._

_"For a boy, you're pretty good at this."_

_Alec frowned as he used dozens of cotton balls to take off the dreaded paint from his own nails. Ugh it was harder to take off than put on._

_"And you for a girl suck at painting nails, hello you're suppose to paint the nail not the skin near them. Save this tip for future references dear sister."_

_Jumping up and down on her bed, Isabelle paused to stick her to tongue out at him and resumed. Alec was tempted to throw a nearby pillow but decided to be the mature one._

_"You barely have any nails to paint."_

_Alex rolled his eyes," Whatever Izzy."_

_He made his way to the door the strong scent of nail removal and nail polish making his head ache, when he felt a pillow hit his head._

_"What the-"_

_Izzy ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"Thanks big bro, you're the best."_

******************************** END OF FLASHBACK*************************

Back to the present, Alec smiled fondly at the memory trying to ignore the later consequences he had to deal with his father. Isabelle had babbled to their parents about what they had done to keep themselves entertained and the nail painting slipped out.

Alec at such a young age didn't understand what was so bad about what he had done but from the weary look on his mother and the disgusted look on his father, he knew that it wasn't what a boy was suppose to do.

He was brought out of his memories when he noticed a bottle of blue nail polish being waved in front of him.

His blue eyes widened at the sight before them, it was as of they were in a nail salon: cotton balls placed in a straight line, a nail remover bottle along with other strange colored liquid filled bottles stood out, along with a small machine that had a fan attached to it. What caught the shadowhunter's attention wasn't the neon sign that hung from the ceiling, flashing "Alec's Perfect Nails" in an obnoxious orangey hue. No it was the bottle in his boyfriend's hand.

"Just one color? That's weird. You usually pick 10 for each finger."

Magnus crossed his legs neatly as he shifted closer toward his boyfriend.

"I will admit it that would make finding an outfit that matches easier but this color is a personal favorite of mine."

He gave a flirty wink toward the blushing teen.

Alec ran a hand through his hair before moving from his position on the coach onto the carpet floor. A soft tutting sound coming from above captured the teen's attention.

"Now, now Alexander; don't think you can get yourself out of doing this favor by using that talented mouth of yours on me."

Blushing a deep red, Alec sputtered, "Maybe you are a sex addict but um no I'm just getting comfortable. We might be here for a while."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh joy the perks of having a perfectionist as a lover."

Frowning Alec gave a slight pinch to Magnus thigh before shaking the bottle of nail polish.

"Uncalled for darling!"

"Hush now I'm getting in the zone."

Magnus couldn't resist, "That's what he said."

Alec was carefully stroking the small brush over Magnus middle finger when the immature warlock spoke; he threw his head back, laughing.

"Really Magnus Bane?"

The warlock shrugged nonchalantly as he used his other hand to snap and the soft sound of the radio rang through the large apartment. They were in the same position after 15 minutes but the warlock couldn't say he was bored. He was more like fascinated.

Magnus's kept his eyes on his boyfriend's adorable concentrated face. It was if this favor was a mission and he had to give it his all.

"Would you let me paint yours darling?"

Alec softly blew on the finished right hand, while at the same time inspecting for any mistakes. Which of course there weren't.

"Promise that you will paint them the color I want and not some obnoxiously bright color like neon lemon or something."

Magnus snorted, "Please sweetheart you're more of mellow yellow."

Alec was working on the left hand when Magnus carefully maneuvered himself to sit beside his boyfriend.

"Perhaps I will, but only if you stay within the lines and no uneven strokes."

Magnus leaned his face closer to Alec before pressing a sweet kiss to his pink lips. The soft gasp that escaped the surprised teen was so reminiscent of their first kiss, the warlock smiled lovingly at the grinning teen.

"You are way adorable especially with your OCDness."

Alec bit his bottom lip shyly. The small nervous, yet oddly seducing habit made it difficult for the older man to stop himself from pushing the teen against the plushy carpet and have his wicked ways with him.

"Just for that comment you can paint my nails however you want. But only you get this privilege."

Alec glanced at Magnus through his bangs. He knew he was a bit obsessive compulsive but the one person he allowed to pull him out of his comfort zone was the beautiful man beside him.

"I would feel much honored baby."

The words were said with such sincerity that it made Alec's heart swoon. He blew once again over the wet paint before taking the tanned hand in his own, stroking the knuckles tenderly, whispering, "Hope you like them Magnus."

He pulled his knees to his chest as he heard a slight gasp come from his boyfriend.

"I love them Alec now I will have the color of your eyes with me wherever I go."

Alec laughed." I got to say as sweet as that sounds, it also kind of sounds creepy."

"Oh hush you."

Magnus used a long finger to turn Alec's face toward his own. He lowered his face, his mouth hovering over Alec's chapped one before claiming them with his own. He took the time to wet the dry skin with a slow lick of his tongue. The taller of the two felt the lips beneath his own part slightly and Magnus took this sweet invitation to have his tongue finally meet Alec's. Magnus moaned as he took in the intoxicating taste that could only be Alec.

Alec was slowly spreading himself on the floor taking Magnus with him as his arms wrapped around the warlock's neck. He felt those sinfully skilled lips trail from his jaw down to his neck.

Alec gasped, "Maybe I'm pointing out the obvious but I'm guessing me painting your nails turns you on."

Magnus let a shuddering breath out making Alec shiver as the effect made the wet skin on his skin cool and goose bumps spread all over.

"No it's the little things you do for me that make me want to appreciate you even more."

Alec smiled. He was always eager to make his boyfriend happy even if it meant doing favors such as walking the cat (which was usually him dragging Chairmen a few inches on the leash before agreeing with the feline to call it a day) or modeling clothes that the warlocks was too lazy to wear himself, he was willing to do them with no complaint unless it meant cooking.

He was absolutely useless in the kitchen.

Alec felt a hand trail down his chest down his abdomen and stop at the waist band of his yoga pants. The other hand was tenderly stroking his cheek, Alec sighed contently placing his hand on the one resting on his cheek.

He turned to press a kiss against the knuckles, but that was until he saw-

"Magnus Bane you ruined your nails the nails I painted for 30 minutes."

That was a mood killer.

Magnus pulled himself off of Alec who was breathing heavily whether it was because of the heavy make out session or the fact that his work was ruined; the warlock was not quite sure.

He smiled sheepishly," Please Alec would you mind fixing them."

Alec sighed exasperatedly," Fine but promise to not get handsy until they are properly dried?"

He gave a stern look at his boyfriend before leaning up and giving Magnus an open mouth kiss, their tongues meeting each other's eagerly.

Alec parted, smirking at the wet sheen of saliva on Magnus's lips.

"You owe me big time, babe."

Alec's voice was deeper when he uttered the last few words. He flashed Magnus a sexy smirk as he reached for the nail remover and cotton balls.

As Alec patiently cleaned away the ruined paint, Magnus took a deep breath to calm his heavy arousal as that husky voice continued to have its effect on his body.

Leaning his head against the coach behind him, Magnus uttered, "Whatever you want darling you got it."

Alec smiled. Maybe they would finally be able to find Mr. Whiskers, their missing hamster after all. He didn't specify which favor now did he.

THE END

**Review please! **


End file.
